Automated External Defibrillators (AEDs) have been available for public use and have proven effective at treating Sudden Cardiac Arrest (SCA), a leading cause of death in the U.S. Untreated SCA can result in death in a very short time, and survival rates for SCA decline by about 10% for every minute defibrillation treatment is delayed. AEDs are increasingly being deployed into environments where a minimally-trained or untrained user is likely to be the first responder. Therefore, it is important for witnesses or bystanders to be able to apply defibrillation treatment as quickly as possible, whenever a defibrillator is available. For example, successful defibrillation requires the rescuer to perform a specific sequence of steps in order for the AED to function properly. The rescuer should activate the AED, remove interfering clothing from the victim's torso, successfully apply the defibrillation electrode pads in their proper locations on the torso, and cause the defibrillation shock to be delivered in order to defibrillate the heart. The victim's chance of survival can depend upon the speed at which these steps are completed.
Cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) is an emergency lifesaving procedure that is done when someone's breathing or heartbeat has stopped, and is often performed concurrent with AED use. CPR combines rescue breathing and chest compressions to keep oxygenated blood flowing to the brain during cardiac arrest. The effectiveness of CPR is highly dependent on the proficiency of the rescuer's application, and detailed step-by-step CPR procedures have been established. Many people receive CPR training each year but even trained rescuers may find it difficult to recall these procedures, especially during high stress rescue situations and as standards evolve.
The problems of minimal training, high levels of stress accompanied by noise and confusion, and a very limited time in which to effect a rescue negatively affects the chances of a successful rescue. To keep the rescuer on track during the stress of a rescue, many AEDs guide the user through the defibrillation process with audible or visual prompts. On the other hand, such prompting features may be insufficient in cases where the rescuer lacks any training and in noisy or chaotic environments.
Thus, there is a need for an improved method and system for training users to quickly and correctly perform an emergency rescue procedure using an AED and CPR.